


纯情浪漫公寓 02

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie





	纯情浪漫公寓 02

“刚才你要说什么？抱歉我没听清。”

山下的注意力全在防水材料上，干燥度已达到预期，剩下的地砖铺好就万事大吉。一直在浴室外帮忙递工具的好友跟他有一搭没一搭聊着，却突然转到别的话题，而且似乎在等他的意见。

“我有交往的对象了。”

拿起毛巾抹了抹额头，今市将刚才的话小声重复了一遍。

天哪什么时候的事？！隆酱你可算有女朋友了！有照片吗让我来看看……山下一激动，带着家乡口音的字句就飞也似地往外蹦，眼睛睁得有平时三倍大。

“不是女朋友……”

“你们已经入籍了？！”

“健酱你等等，不是那个意思，”毛巾从今市的右手换到左手又换回右手，边角揉作一团，他顿了顿才说道，“对方是男的。”

 

室内安静了几秒，站在门边的男人脸颊以肉眼可见的速度蹿红，山下直接搭上他的肩膀。

“隆二，你听我说。”

“我知道健酱可能会接受不了，可还是不想瞒着你……”

“这个倒不是问题，”明白对方的顾虑，山下扶住肩膀将人带进怀里，送上一个友好的拥抱，“隆二选的对象是女是男我都支持。”

拥抱时传来的体温是暖的，山下的笑容也是暖的。比他大不了许多的好友总是像哥哥一样关照他，今市正感动着，对方的下一句又令他心里咯噔一声。

“但是千万别被骗了。”

是真心的话我肯定祝福你们，但要是看着隆酱好说话就打起歪主意我绝不会放过那家伙。热情仗义的家乡特色在山下这里得到了充分展现，今市笑着拦住他作势举起的拳头。

 

你们交往多久了？才几天。那约会了吗？还没有。你女朋友，不对男朋友人怎么样？

对于好友突然拥有的恋情山下又恢复先前的好奇，顺便继续干活，没留意对方表情的变化。

陷入困惑时，今市那双一笑就眯起来的眼睛总会不自觉放大，偏厚的嘴唇也微微翘着，带着成年人脸上少见的孩子气。自从那天在路边被登坂突然要求交往后，往后几天他们便再没单独相处过。登坂发过共进晚餐的邮件，可是和他的排班冲突了。而且不知怎么，他变得更加不好意思去登坂那里借浴室，每次都是在健身房待到很晚才冲澡下班。

说到底，他又是为什么会答应登坂？论熟悉他们显然还不太熟，说不相干他们却已经接过吻了……然而此刻今市脑中浮现的场景倒不是居酒屋外的小巷，是身穿睡袍的登坂坐在沙发上看他，带着水汽的脸和敞开的胸口都是明晃晃的白，当时想立刻逃跑的冲动又被唤醒。

阳台上洗衣机的嗡鸣及时救场，今市借口去晾衣服匆匆结束聊天。

如果听到对方的交往请求时他也迅速跑掉，事情就简单多了。

 

门铃响了好一会儿，待在阳台的主人似乎没听见，山下主动去帮忙迎接。来客的打扮不像是管理员或者维修工，见到他之后，那人脸上布满惊讶又很快收起，以寻常辞令向他询问。

门开后一张陌生的脸差点使登坂以为走错楼层，他看了看门牌号，又瞟了一眼屋内，确实是今市的房间。开门的人高高大大，样貌清俊，仅穿着背心的结实身板汗涔涔的，他心里突然一阵酸涩。

“登坂君你今天也休息？”

陌生男人背后冒出一个熟悉的脑袋，今市在跟他打招呼，身上衣着整洁，并非他想象中的那样。

渗水问题已经解决了，登坂君放心吧，啊这是我朋友健二郎，就是他帮了我大忙。今市兴奋地汇报着维修情况，他跟着对面的二人一起微笑点头，凝滞的空气中顿时洋溢着友好氛围。

“晚上一起吃个饭怎么样？”

名叫健二郎的男人把今市让到身前，方便他们挨得更近一些。

“也叫上你朋友吧。”

“行。”

几天没见的交往对象还是跟之前一样，带着一副愉快的笑脸，收到肯定答复后登坂终于开始轻松起来。

 

 

***

“我胳膊好酸，啊不行我要休息一下——”

岩田一头扎进沙发的抱枕堆里，两条腿也跟着搭上扶手。斑驳的墙上终于贴好一块壁纸，仅靠他和登坂两个外行已是不错的成果，当然只有他这么想。

把壁纸从上到下抚平了一遍，登坂叉着腰检视片刻，才点头表示过关。他走到沙发边一掌拍向岩田的屁股，对方哎哟叫唤着，爬起身的动作却仍然磨磨蹭蹭。

“能卖力点儿吗？”

“白天我容易困，臣桑你知道昨天我店里来了多少人吗。”

“好了好了，晚上你也过来吃大餐吧。”

“也？”

都还有谁？岩田抬起埋在果盘的脑袋，腮帮子沾得满是汁水，登坂无奈地拿起纸巾糊他脸上，讲起刚才碰到今市以及他朋友。

 

“那个健酱是前男友？”

“只是朋友。”

“怎么听你描述感觉很可疑，难道其实是现男友？！”

莫非臣桑你被耍了，哇脚踏两条船好刺激。收一收你的想象力，抓紧把剩下的活儿干完吧。哎呀我的腰突然好疼，动不了啦！

岩田作势往后一仰，两手扒着抱枕装病号。对此登坂早就见怪不怪，径直去掐对方的腰侧，同时精准躲避迎面而来的抱枕袭击。被岩田这样一闹他反而真正想开了，有乐于帮忙的关系好的朋友很正常，这说明今市自身的确很不错，刚才他也是过于紧张。

 

“那个登坂君就是住你楼下的吗？”

来客走后，今市的神情反而变得不自然。山下正觉得奇怪，就听见对方慢慢开了口。

“对。他也是那个，我的交往对象。”

“原来是他呀！”

看上去人还不错，隆酱你们相处起来应该没问题，对了我带来的仙贝你给人家送一点吧。

被好友几乎是推着出了门，等回过神今市已经站在楼下同样的位置。房门没关严，他敲着敲着门就自己开了，假装没人在的借口自动失效，他只好边喊着打扰了边往里走。

 

沙发上的身影又令他止步了。一个脸蛋漂亮的男孩被压住腰笑得直抽气，俯撑在他上面的人毫不客气地四处抓挠，跟对方很是亲密。

那人正是登坂。

“我来送点吃的。”

手里的东西朝鞋柜上一搁，今市只想赶紧往外走，登坂喊了什么他也没听，直到一双手揽住他脖子。

“是隆桑吧？来来来快坐这边——”

躺在沙发上的男孩不知怎么瞬间就跑到了今市旁边，连拉带拽将他迎进客厅。对方自称岩酱，先是代登坂谢了他的礼物，又把他的外貌身材从头到脚夸了一通，还神秘兮兮告诉他想知道登坂的弱点尽管找他。

 

“这家伙叫岩田，我请他来帮忙贴壁纸。”

眼看形势不对，登坂把人挤到一边，今市抬头一脸迷惑地望着他，连带他也忘了台词。

都说了喊我岩酱就好啦，臣桑人挺好的就是有点笨，麻烦隆桑你多多照顾他了你们一定要恩爱啊——

被登坂挡在背后，那男孩也没消停，今市终于忍不住笑起来。

见对方笑了，登坂悬着的心也落下了，误会就此解除，除了岩田一直缠着今市好奇地问东问西，再没发生别的头疼的事。看到壁纸进度停滞不前，今市索性将山下请过来，几个人一起圆满收工。

 

 

***

共进晚餐的人数由两个变成三个又变成四个，跟登坂想象中的第一次正式约会十分有出入。不过席间一直其乐融融，大家都开心笑着，似乎也是意外收获。

今市靠墙坐着，想拿这边的东西他就顺手递过去，想喝水他就扭头四处寻找服务生，引得桌对面的两个人啧啧赞叹。

“臣桑真绅士呀。”

“记得道谢啊隆酱。”

“情侣之间不用那么客气吧？”

“对哦对哦！”

才认识不到几小时，岩田和山下对于成就各自好友的人生幸福已经形成默契，互相配合着烘托气氛。山下喝不了酒，参与不到他们三个的举杯活动之中，作为代替表演起了模仿秀。

 

今市熟悉那些桥段，趁他和岩田还没反应过来提前就哈哈咧开了嘴，边笑边摇晃着靠到他身上。

低头看了一下今市无意间放在自己大腿边的手，登坂不动声色挪过去，将那只腕部骨节凸出的手包进自己掌心。

旁边的人明显抖了一下肩。今市笑出的泪还挂在眼角，上翘的嘴角也还没收拢，就这样眼含雾气看向他。也许是酒精作祟，他反而把今市的手握得更紧了些。

对面的表演和起哄还在继续，今市看了他那一眼后没作声也没挣扎，借着被握的姿势缓缓将手心翻转朝上。

指缝间一阵麻痒，细长的手指摩挲着攀上他的手背，登坂再度望过去，对方还在笑着，只是眼中只映出登坂自己的脸。

 

热场的模仿秀在掌声中结束了，大家又拿起筷子继续吃吃喝喝。

“你们又在笑什么？”

完全不知情的两个好友一头雾水。

“没什么。”

这边的两人几乎异口同声，登坂在桌下碰了碰隔壁人的膝盖，又被用力撞回来，于是他把止不住的偷笑埋进饭碗里。

 

 

***

酒足饭饱后，岩田提议去他那里卡拉OK，一行人又热热闹闹挤进包厢。四人的年龄彼此隔不了多远，对歌曲的喜好也属于同世代，一下都来了兴致。

作为店老板，岩田的唱歌技巧却很难让人恭维，好在嗓音条件尚可，不至于一下冷场。山下也是情感丰富型选手，拿了麦就激动地停不下来。看着圆台上扭来扭去的两人，今市一个劲儿摇着手里的沙锤，乐得前仰后合。

“我们也来跳吧。”

音响轰隆隆地震着，登坂尽管挨着他凑到他耳边，仍然要大声说话。

“可是我不太会。”

今市说的是实话，指导学员跳健身操他没问题，但毕竟跟跳舞不一样。他响应号召脱了外套，却并不知道下一步该怎么办。

“随便跳就行。”

要我牵吗隆二？不不我自己来。真的不用？跟着臣你一起就可以了。

 

——现在一切虽未明了，但已能有所觉察。

摆动手臂的时候，登坂还是短暂地牵住了他，手指交错的时候竟能同时生出甜蜜与心悸。他恍然意识到，喊对方时已经不再是客套的敬称。

——无论何时我都会祝福你。

握着麦克风的岩田和山下边自我陶醉，边冲他们挥手，还不忘记面对面跳上一段，忙得不可开交。趁灯光转到别处，登坂背过身挡住二人的视线，亲在他的眉间。

登坂转回去，又轻轻撞他肩膀，唇边一抹笑意让线条凌厉的侧脸显出几分温柔。平生第一次，今市有了想主动拥抱一个男人的冲动。

 

 

***

告别老朋友和新朋友，回到公寓楼下时今市才想起浴室的地砖还没晾好，洗掉这一身酒气又成了问题。

“来我家啊。”

登坂二话不说把他塞进自家浴室，顺带找出新买的睡衣，省得他再往楼上跑。

睡衣是登坂常穿的绸料，搭在今市身上便贴着勾勒出那些明显的肌肉轮廓，他往镜子前面一站，脖子立马红了半截。

“隆二，”进浴室前登坂又踏回来叫住他，“今天就在我这里住吧？”

“太晚了会麻烦……”

“不麻烦。”

“我睡觉爱翻身。”

“你是想让我抱着你睡？”

不是那个意思！今市的反驳慢了一拍，浴室里的人早听不到了，他放弃似地推开卧室门，被单上的香薰气息甜得有些心慌，他又回到客厅在电视机前坐着。

即使快到半夜，登坂也没省去给头发抹营养发油的步骤。今市果然没走，正入神地看综艺，连他紧靠着坐下也不怎么在意。

问答环节，今市会因为思索而皱眉。嘉宾讲笑话时，今市的眼睛便笑成弯钩。播放感人短片，今市会不自觉抿住嘴唇。观察今市的表情比电视节目本身更精彩，这些变化是否只有他才注意得到，登坂边看边想。

 

关灯后，登坂终于感到一丝尴尬，他的床是单人尺寸，尽管是单人床里偏大的那种，挤下两个男人也有点勉强。背抵着背挺暖和没错，可彼此一言不发又很沉闷，太不利于舒适入睡了。

登坂慢慢转为平躺，拿白天可笑的误会来自嘲，不出所料旁边的人也侧身过来，接着他的话往下讲。他们聊完朋友间的趣事，说完最近的见闻，又讲到各自的一些喜好。聊得越久，越觉得他们的相遇实在是充满各种巧合。

而且是属于美妙的那一种，登坂把这句话藏在心里。可能冥冥之中他注定要在人来人往的马路上告白。

 

等一下，似乎遗漏了什么。登坂在脑海里回顾当时的情景，当时他居然只提出了交往，有关告白的话一个字都没说！

还真被岩田那小子说着了，关键时刻犯迷糊太不像他的风格，也太令他难为情。登坂低落地给睡前聊天收尾，蒙头转回去不敢再看身边人的脸。

背后一阵窸窸窣窣，脖子附近传来温热，是今市将脑袋靠过来了。然而他完全丢了翻身拥住人的底气。

“臣，睡了吗？”

今市平时的声线偏柔和，此时放轻了便有几分软糯。

“还没。”

不到三点他是别想睡着了，低落情绪持续着，但从嗓音中登坂没有透露出分毫，听起来只是一般的困倦。

“刚才忘了件事。”

“重要吗？”

“重要。”

“是什么？”

 

喜欢你。

耳边的余音很轻，在登坂听来却如雷鸣久久不散。今市紧紧箍住他的腰，拼命压制着不让他动弹。

为什么不让我转过来？不想被臣你看见脸。越这么说反而会越想看。不行。

最终登坂还是直起身，在今市把脸埋进枕头之前按住他的肩膀。

抱歉。怎么了？这句话我应该早就说出来的。没关系，现在也可以说。

男人望着他，黑漆漆的眼瞳似乎就这样一直望进他心底。登坂让告白的台词消失在了两人相触的唇边。

 

 

to be continued


End file.
